3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is a project that examines and produces the specifications of a mobile communication system based on a network in which W-CDMA (Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access) and GSM (registered trademark) (Global System for Mobile Communications) are developed. In the 3GPP, the W-CDMA system is standardized as a third-generation cellular mobile communication system, and its services have been launched one after another. Moreover, HSDPA (High-speed Downlink Packet Access) in which its communication speed is further increased is also standardized, and its services have been launched. In the 3GPP, a mobile communication system (hereinafter, LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced) or Advanced-EUTRA) is being examined which utilizes evolution of a third-generation radio access technology (hereinafter, LTE (Long Term Evolution) or EUTRA (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access)) and a wider frequency band to realize higher-speed data transmission/reception.
Here, as the communication system of the LTE-A, in the downlink, the introduction of an OFDMA method, which is a multicarrier communication method, is being examined, and in the uplink, the introduction of an SC-FDMA method and a DFT-precoded OFDM (DFT-s-OFDM with Spectrum Division Control, Clustered-Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) method, which are a single carrier communication method, is being examined.
Moreover, in the LTE-A, it is proposed that a plurality of frequency bands that has the same channel structure as the LTE and is contiguous and/or non-contiguous (which can be referred to as a carrier) (hereinafter, a Cell or a Component Carrier (CC)) is compositely used and is utilized as one wider frequency band (Cell aggregation or Carrier aggregation) (Non-patent document 1).
Here, the mobile station apparatus transmits, to the base station apparatus, information indicating an ACK/NACK (a Positive Acknowledgement/a Negative Acknowledgement, an ACK signal or a NACK signal) of HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request) indicating whether or not the decoding of a Downlink Transport Block (Downlink TB, hereinafter, also described as a transport block) received using a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (hereinafter, PDSCH) is succeeded, using a Physical Uplink Control Channel (hereinafter, PUCCH) or a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (hereinafter, PUSCH).
Furthermore, in the LTE-A, it is proposed that the base station apparatus applies MIMO SM (Multiple Input Multiple Output Spatial Multiplexing) to transmit the downlink transport block to the mobile station apparatus (Non-patent document 2). The MIMO SM refers to a technology in which a plurality of signals is multiplexed with the channels of a plurality of spatial dimensions realized by a plurality of transmission antenna ports and a plurality of reception antenna ports and transmitted/received. Here, the antenna port refers to a logical antenna used for signal processing, and one antenna port can be formed with one physical antenna or can be formed with a plurality of physical antennas. In addition, one transmission antenna port may correspond to one reference signal.
For example, the base station apparatus applies the MIMO SM to the PDSCH to transmit a plurality of transport blocks to the mobile station apparatus. In other words, the base station apparatus can apply the MIMO SM to the PDSCH to transmit a plurality of (for example, up to two) transport blocks to the mobile station apparatus. Further, for example, the base station apparatus can apply the MIMO SM to the PDSCH to perform a transmission to the mobile station with up to two Code Words (CWs). The mobile station apparatus transmits the information indicating the ACK/NACK (which may also be the HARQ information, the information indicating the ACK/NACK corresponding to the code word) for the transport block transmitted from the base station apparatus using the PUCCH or PUSCH.
Further, in the LTE-A, it is proposed that the mobile station apparatus performs Reed-Muller (hereinafter, RM) coding on the information indicating the ACK/NACK when transmitting the information indicating the ACK/NACK to the base station apparatus. For example, it is proposed that the mobile station apparatus applies Double RM Coding (hereinafter, DRMC, Double RM Code, Dual RM Coding, Dual RM Code, a coding scheme utilizing two RM codes) to the information indicating the ACK/NACK as a Coding scheme when transmitting the information indicating the ACK/NACK to the base station apparatus (Non-patent document 3). Here, in the LTE-A, TDD (Time Division Duplex) and FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) are supported.